Theme Songs Next
2017 We follow the Black Ops exploits of Spectre and her team as they go on missions. Fishy goes to Tranh Haus to save Shawna, but somehow became enamored with her, purposely delaying Shawna's return to her timeline. January * Tears For Fears - "The Way You Are" * Chevelle - "The Fad" February * Parabelle - "Tear the Blue" * The Amity Affliction - "I Bring the Weather With Me" March *MDP - "What is Love" *Eric Prydz - "Call On Me" April *Lacuna Coil - "Blood, Tears, Dust" *Nightcrawlers - "Push The Feeling On" May *Ferry Corsten ft Clairity - "Reanimate" *Bring Me The Horizon - "Avalanche" June * Benny Benassi - "Love Is Gonna Save Us" * Tiesto - "Ten Seconds Before Sunrise" July * Birthday Massacre - "Games" * 16Volt - "The Infernal Paramour" * Gorillaz - "Kids With Guns" August *Linkin Park- "Battle Symphony" * Tokio Hotel - "Stormy Weather" September *Nothing But Thieves - Painkiller *CHVRCHES - Get Away *G.E.M. Goodbye October Somehow reanimated, we follow the exploits of Wisp, now working as a lone agent under the orders of a mysterious 'Director'. *My vitriol - Its So Damn Easy *Filter -Columind November *Prodigy - Shoot Down *Nirvana - In Bloom December *CkY - 96 Quite Bitter Beings *PVRIS - Heaven *Dead By Sunrise - My Suffering 2018 January *Silverchair - Ana's Song *Sleetgrout - Dance Like Joke February *Sisters of Mercy - Dominion *Pianos Become The Teeth - Ripple Water Shine March * Nirvana - Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle * CHVRCHES - Playing Dead April * Frank Klepacki - Odd Funk * Silverchair - Cemetery May * Another Mask - Phase III : Ember * Bush - Letting the Cables Sleep June * Mightyfools - Party Goin * Blackice9 - Frostburn July * Felguk & Lazy Rich - Dance To The Beat * Maf - Mafland (Remake) August * Fake - Frogs in Spain * Store N Forward & Linnea Schossow - Diamond Dancing Sea September * Martin Dupont - Inside Out * Prudence - Your Funeral October * Devil You Know - As Bright As The Darkness * Interpol - The Undoing November Note: Sad month due to Andy's death. * Marina and the Diamonds - immortal * Gary Numan feat. Fear Factory - Cars Unrelated songs but earwormed * Lighthouse - Hanging by a Moment * Mike Mareen - Love Spy December * Ghost'n'Ghost - Lighthouse * Tears for Fears - Pale Shelter 2019 Islands saga - Wisp (with the help of her teammates) tries to defend the rogue islands in South China Sea's international waters from invaders coming from within, foreign countries and other dimensions. She keeps being haunted by her older spectre self. January *Richard Rossa - Don Dukito *Robert Miles - Fable February * Big Data - Bombs Over Brooklyn March * Don Dukito - Richard Rossa April * Dragon's Crown End of level music * Lacuna Coil - Trip the Darkness May * Korn - Paranoid and Aroused * Ferry Corsten - Venera (Vee's Theme) June * Royal Beggars - Architects * I Think God Can Explain - Splender July * Ferry Corsten & BT "1997" * Korn "Embrace"